1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention disclosed herein relate to the field of hybrid electric vehicles that are configured to either automatically or manually operate in a no-emissions mode or a reduced emissions mode when the vehicle receives an externally generated signal.
2. Background Art
Some state governments, municipalities, and other governing bodies have established agencies and task forces to monitor and control levels of undesirable atmospheric gases that are produced by, among other sources, vehicles. The goal of these agencies is to reduce the buildup of undesirable atmospheric gases and particulates caused by the combustion of fossil fuels. In some instances, some government boards have imposed restrictions that may lead to the restriction of sale of products in their region from vehicle producers that cannot or do not provide vehicles that help these boards and agencies meet their established air quality objectives.
Compounding the problems faced by some of the above-mentioned agencies and task forces is the fact that some populated regions of the world have a geography, topography, climate and/or atmospheric conditions which have a lower natural replacement rate of atmospheric gases. It may be especially desirable in these regions to minimize the buildup of gases that are caused by the combustion of fossil fuels, and in particular, the tailpipe emissions of transportation vehicles powered by internal combustion engines as vehicles travel through these regions. It may be desirable in these regions or elsewhere to strictly control the production of undesirable atmospheric gases by transportation vehicles. Embodiments of the invention disclosed herein address this and other problems.